Defense of Bruma (Oblivion)
With three out of four of the items, Martin informs the Hero of a very bold plan to obtain the final item required to open the gate to Mankar Camoran's Paradise - a Great Sigil Stone obtained from a Great Oblivion Gate. His plan involves risking the city of Bruma itself to allow Dagon to open three lesser gates in order to then open a Great Gate and bring out a great siege engine to destroy the city like they did at Kvatch. Walkthrough Bruma After hearing Martin's plans travel to Castle Bruma and inform the Countess, Narina Carvain of his daring plan. Tell her to meet Martin at the Temple of Talos to have a war council and prepare for battle. The Countess accepts the plan, and she will order her guards to prepare for battle. After the meeting, follow Martin and his small army out to an area just east of the city. On the way they pass the citizens of Bruma clapping and cheering for Martin as he passes them. Great Gate site Soon after arriving at the east side of the city Martin adresses the troops to make a rallying speech before the battle. Smaller gates open behind him and Daedra begin to come out of the gates. As soon as Martin has finished his speech, try to eliminate as many daedra and defend Martin until the Great Gate opens. Three daedra will spawn from each gate during each wave, and after every second wave another gate is opened. If the Allies for Bruma quest has been completed, there should be additional good-quality soldiers to keep Martin safe from three increasingly-larger waves of Daedra from the lesser gates and then the Great Gate itself. In some cases there will even be guard captains assisting in the fight. One can also get some of the Bruma Guard to follow, even if they are weak, as they can still distract enemies, and a spell, arrow or blow taken by a follower is one that Martin isn't taking. The Great Gate opens As soon as the Great Gate opens, run to it and enter through it. Martin and the army will have to manage without the Hero from now on. Be sure to go through as quickly as possible, as once they go through Martin cannot die (provided one complete the next section of the quest in time). Be sure to be prepared. They won't have a second chance later, and the follow-up timed quest inside the Great Gate itself doesn't allow for much margin of error. Journal entries Trivia *This is one of the only times that Jauffre, Grandmaster of the Blades, can die.The other time is when coming back from Kvatch with Martin. If he isn't killed by an enemy, the Hero may kill him. However killing him creates a bounty on them for murder. Also, killing him will make Martin have a different opinion of the Hero. *Be sure that Martin goes through the city gate before they do, or he won't be at the battlefield, and the gates won't open. *If the Hero fail to grab the Sigil Stone before the 15 minutes is up, one will get a message saying Martin was killed and it will act as if they were killed. (it will make a reload a previous save file). Bugs *If you triggered the glitch in the Miscarcand quest Martin will walk out to the battlefield wearing his robe instead of his armor, this can make keeping him alive during the battle extremely difficult as by this time he has lost his essential flag meaning he will die instead of going unconscious. If Martin is wearing his robe, bring up the console select him and type *additem 1FECE 1 *additem 3ABB9 1 *additem 1FED0 1 *additem 1FED1 1 *additem 1FED2 1 Needless to say, this only works on the PC Version. It is also possible to reverse pickpocket permanent Bound Armor and Weapons into Martin's inventory. This is the most appropriate 'fix' if you do not wish to reload a previous save. ru:Оборона Брумы Category:Oblivion: Quests Category:Oblivion: Main Quests